Addicted To You
by Trins
Summary: Just a short one shot on Abby and Gibbs.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the Characters.**

**Addicted to you:**

Tony walked down to the lab, wondering if Abby was still about. It may have been midnight, but he knew she had a tendency to work late and thought if she were still around he should at least tell her he was leaving and let her know she would be alone in the building.

But when Tony walked out of the elevator he realised he was dead wrong. Abby was not as alone as he thought she was. She was sat on her desk; her legs around someone's waist, he hand tangled in the same someone's hair, looking as if she were in heaven.

The, someone that was with her looked familiar, he had one hand just above the table top, on what Tony assumed was Abby's arse and the other hand had wriggled itself under the back of her top and had come to rest on the back of her neck.

They were in what Tony would call a very intense, intimate embrace and didn't seem to want to come up for air at anytime soon.

And then Abby moaned, and he thought his world had just crumbled. No not because he was getting off on Abby getting off, but because of what she moaned.

"Oh God Jethro,"

Tony nearly chocked on his own breath when he suddenly realised that the male someone who was in such an intense embrace with the gothic goddess of the lab was none other then Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, or as he always referred to him as, Boss.

When he overheard what was said next, it got too much for him.

"Mmm, Abby, if you keep doing that, my desk won't be the only christened object in this place!" Gibbs had said hoarsley.

Tony wished he had never heard that, because now he would never get the images that had been burned into his head out, and he would never be able to look at Gibbs' desk the same way ever again.

He turned and left the building, hoping that tomorrow he would wake up without the knowledge that the boss was having it on with Abby.

**BACK IN THE LAB**

Abby moaned as Gibbs' hand began to knead her breast just the way she liked it. She undid as many of his buttons as she possibly could, as quick as she could and began to nip at his collar bone, then kissed up to his mouth before devouring his mouth.

Every rule that had ever been made by himself or anyone else flew out the window as soon as he felt her mouth over his adams apple. He had to have her and it had to be now.

He pulled her top up over her head and unfastened her bra, flinging it across the room right before he grazed one of her hardened nipples with his teeth.

It was like white hot lightning travelled through her body, straight to her core. Within moments she had both of them stripped down to nothing, the skin on skin contact making her even more eager to have him inside her.

As he entered her they both sighed.

"It's been too long Abs," He moaned before pulling her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless.

"Too long Jethro," Abby panted, pulling his lips down to her throat and moaning as he sucked and licked all the right places.

It had been a whole week since they had been able to find some time to be together, alone. It had been a whole week since they had been able to do more then the jobs they had been hired to do, and pretend they were no more then just the lab tech and the boss, on friendly terms like the rest of his team.

It had been frustrating and extremely hard, not being able to touch him except for a hug here and there, and it had to be one of those really energetic ones that bowled him over, when all she wanted was some quiet time with his arms wrapped around her, to make her feel safe and needed.

Their sweat soaked bodes shuddered and soared as they climaxed together. They held each other tightly, not wanting the moment to end, but then it did.

"I can't do this anymore Jethro, I can't go a week without being able to touch you, or kiss you or just hold you, I'm addicted to you and I'm not willing to give you up for anything, but something has to change or this is going to kill us," Abby breathed out against his cooling skin.

He sighed and tightened his arms around her.

"I know Abs and it will change I promise!" Gibbs whispered, his breath cooling her skin and making her shiver in delight.

"How will it change Jethro?" Abby asked quietly almost afraid of the answer.

Gibbs leant further forward and whispered something in her ear, then placed a kiss softly just below it.

Abby's eyes misted over and she nodded, put her hands in his hair and pulled him to her, taking possession of his lips.

The next morning Tony walked into NCIS and tried to stop the shudder and avalanche of images as he walked past Gibbs' desk. When Gibbs walked in with a half smile on his face Tony tried not to think about why he was happy, or as happy as anyone had seen Gibbs.

Before Tony could make any twisted remarks, or make innuendo's Gibbs grabbed a few things from his desk, his keys his hat and his wallet and turned to look at Tony.

"Your in charge for a few days, I have some things to take care of!" Gibbs said before he turned and left a speechless and highly confused Tony in his wake.

Tony could not keep all this new, very unusual and kinda creepy knowledge to himself and told the rest of the team when they got in, he told them about seeing Abby and Gibbs in a passionate embrace in her lab and had to clarify to McGee that, no they were not just hugging. He told them about Gibbs putting him in charge and saying he had to do other things and how weird it all felt.

McGee did the obvious and walked out of the room and headed straight for the lab, but was highly disappointed when the woman in Abby's lab was not Abby, and even more confuse and disappointed when he was told that Abby had taken some time off and she would be filling in for as long as was needed.

He went straight back up to the bull pen and told the team what was happening.

"Um does anyone else think that it is very strange and weird that Abby is not in her lab, in fact she has gone on leave for an unknown amount of time?"

Tony and Ziva just looked at each other and then back to McGee, no one really knew what to make of the situation, the only thing left to see is if the Director knew anything about it.

"Um, Tony don't do that yet, you could cost Abby and Gibbs their jobs if the director doesn't know about it," Ziva tried to point out.

"Jen wouldn't do that, she has known Gibbs for years!" Tony said confused at where Ziva was going with this.

"Yes Tony she has, in fact they were together at one stage, do you not think that she may still have a thing for Gibbs by the way that she looks at him and treats him? This could make things really difficult."

Tony nodded his head, silently thanking Ziva for her forward thinking, because he knew that if he had been the reason either Boss, or Abby losing their jobs he would have been shopping for his own coffin.

The days went slow and after a week of being boss, Tony still couldn't look at Gibbs' desk or take the too familiar trip to the lab without seeing the two missing team members in compromising positions.

So on Monday morning of the second week he was very shocked when Gibbs was sat at his desk with his usual coffee acting as though he was not gone for two weeks.

When during the day he also spotted Abby, since the whole team ended up in the lab for the usual results he started to think of every little thing that would indicate that what he had seen was more then just his over active imagination.

The detective in him watched as Gibbs placed his hand on Abby's back, and left it there. He noticed when Abby seemed to lean back into Gibbs when he stood behind her and how she had to consciously not move her head an inch when Gibbs kissed her cheek and not her lips.

He watched as a signed I love you was offered on parting company and how their respective eyes lit up on sight of each other, even thought the rest of their body language was like nothing had changed.

Tony was wondering if Gibbs and Abby were ever going to let it slip that they were more then friends or lab tech and boss as he watched Gibbs go into the director's office with some paperwork in his hands.

When Tony heard the director's door slam open and shut more then once and the rising voices he knew he had talked too soon.

Tony watched as Gibbs walked down the stairs with a do not fuck with me now look on his face, and Director Shepard follow him waving around some papers that she looked at so distastefully that he could have sworn they were doused in anthrax.

"You can't do this Jethro, you can't leave me short staffed, not to mention that your handing in resignation forms for someone you have no right to hand forms in for!"

"I have every right Jen, we are giving you the amount of notice our contracts advise us to give, I am doing everything by the book so don't give me crap just because you don't like it."

As Tony watched the boss's like a tennis match he heard the elevator ding but didn't really take notice of who it was.

"What right do you have to make decisions for Abby, Gibbs?" The director asked.

"I'm his wife and he has every right Director Shepard!" Abby spoke up, walking over to Gibbs and taking his hand.

Seeing Tony stood watching them like he was watching his favourite soap opera made Abby feel decidedly guilty.

"How do you think your team is going to react to this?" Jen asked grasping at straws.

"Don't be stupid, you never give them enough credit!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jen asked angrily.

Gibbs turned to Tony and raised an eye brow.

"Dinozo, how long have you known that Abby and I were more then meets the eye?"

"Since the night before you and Abs went on vacation Boss!"

"And if I told you that in a month, neither of us would be working at NCIS?"

"Well, we will miss you, congratulations, we will always know where to find you and can you take your desk with you when you leave?" Tony said smirking.

Abby started to cough when she realised what he had said and Gibbs just grinned.

"What about your job, your own rules and the fact that you would never give anything up for a woman Gibbs?" Jen asked snidely.

"I use to have my job, now I have Abby!" Gibbs stated.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't need my job as long as I have Abby! And this conversation is finished."

Abby looked up at Gibbs and smiled.

"Lets go home Jethro,"

"Yes Gibbs!" He replied smiling at her, before nodding at Tony and leading Abby out of the building.

In years to come that day was a defining moment in the life of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and all those who knew him, but for Abby the day she asked him what he would have said if she had been the one asking him the question the director had about his job, his rules and not giving up anything for a woman, the answer he gave was all she would ever need.

He said, "It's like an addiction and just as I think I'm over the withdrawals, I get a taste and once again I'm hooked and I realise I can't live without you!"

"You are better then coffee, and I get more and more addicted to you everyday!"

From that day on she knew that not all addictions are bad and sometimes becoming addicted is just what you need to live again.

**AN: This is my first NCIS fic, so please take it easy on me. Please review.**


End file.
